Nico di Angelo (Bei)
Nico di Angelo 'is the Greek Demigod son of Hades and Maria di Angelo. He is also the younger brother to the late Bianca di Angelo. He seems to have a very complex habit of showing an ominous demeanour that hints at his alligence being elsewhere. He is one of the three sons of the big three, being the son of Hades. Biography Early Life Nico di Angelo was born before World War II, which was before Hades and his brothers took an oath to have no more Demigod children. He had an older sister named Bianca di Angelo. Their mother, Maria, died when Zeus struck the hotel they were staying in with lightning in order to kill the siblings. However, they were saved by Hades. Appearently, Hades was not capable of protecting their mother in time. Both of them were brought to the Lotus Casino by the Fury Alecto, who was disguised as a lawyer for their own safety. Alecto was also instructed by Hades to bathe the two in the River Lethe to wipe their memories. Sometime before being placed in the lotus Casino, Bianca and Nico lived in Washington D.C. for a time. After what the siblings thought was a month in the Lotus Casino (which was actually about 70 years), they were taken out by a lawyer. This lawyer however was a different lawyer than the one who carried them in. Hades released them from the Lotus Hotel because he wanted one of them to be the child of Prophecy and not the "Idiot" son of Poseidon, Aka Percy Jackson. They were brought to a military school in Maine, paid for by Hades using what they think is a trust fund left to them by their parents. Teen Life Nico was first intorduced, during The Titan's Curse, along with his sister at Westover Hall, in Bar Harbor Maine. Bianca and Nico were almost kidnapped by a manticore named Dr. Thorn. Thalia Grace, Grover Underwoood, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase attempted to save them, but it is the Hunters of Artemis who came to the rescue. The siblings were sought out by Grover, who believed them to be very powerful unknown half-bloods. Nico looks to be about teen and seems to be very interested in Mythomagic, a card game about Greek Mythology. But his twelve yeard old sister, Bianca accepts Artemis' proposal to become a Hunter, Nico gets angery at her for abandoing him. When Bianca goes on a quest to find Annabeth, Percy finds Nico eavesdropping on Bianca and Zoe Nightshade, and Nico successfully convinces Percy to promise to keep his sister safe on the quest. When Percy fails to complete said promise, Nico grows angery and Skeleton warriors rise before him. Afriad he screams at them to leave, and they vanish into a gapping hole. He is later said to have been claimed. Nico is first seen in The Battle of the Labyrinth, through the Iris message that Bianca sent Percy. He has honed his powers as the son of Hades with help from the ghost King Minos, who had been training him. He tried to summon Bianca's ghost many times, but failed. Frustrated, he seeks to make a deal with his father by trading "a soul for a soul." Percy thinks that Nico is after him, but Nico is after someone else. Nico decides to find the soul of someone who cheated death and trade it for Bianca's. He ends up meeting up with Annabeth, Percy, Tyson and Grover during their quest and eventually helps Daedalus by releasing his soul. He also sees Pan die. Nico is first seen in The Last Olympian eavesdropping on the Titans. He later appears in person to help Percy on his task of getting an edge on the battle field. He takes him to the Underworld where he tricks him, and seems to have caused Percy imprisonment due to the fact that Hades wanted the Titans to win rather than be locked up in the Underworld for eternity. Nico eventually grows to become a strong a well refined leader, as he becomes less selfish and even learns to let go of grudges which he has established by the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth. He seems to have become nicer and even more helpful to causes rather than an indifferent neutralist. He also seems to gather information rather quickly, due to his talents throughout the Heroes of Olympus series. Current Life Nico seems to have lost contact with many of his friends to either quests or the war. Its unknown where Annabeth is, but he has mentioned her to Scott and also seems to have knowledge of when Percy became a god. Its also assumed that even Nico could possibly have the potential for being a God. Although he hasn't shown it yet. He might in a few more years. Personality Mortal Personality Nico is quite sincere in wanting to help new demigods nowadyas. However, he still has a habing of being somewhat untrustworthy at times. This is shown many times through his history. He even would let things happen in order to get information, but eventually stand up against the ones who would offer up something for his help. He keeps to himself a lot and is pretty secretive, which causes plenty of problems throughout the lives of any who try and approach him. Nico wants to help Scott and see him grow as a hero in his own light. After the war was over, Nico was capable of becoming a more kinder and nicer guy. He can become grim and solitary and definitely a powerful character. His attitude change may happen whenever he is pushed up against a wall or when he needs to be alone or is frustrated in his strengths. When he becomes grin, he will believe that he will never be accepted by the living and the inner demons in his mind pick at him trying to cruppt his mind. Nico also seems to relive old memories and old grudges when his personality change hits him. Its also shown that with this attitude he is very naive and gullible, being able to believe in almost anything someone tells him. Nico is very quick to grow a bond with people and is also capable of growing attached to people, he also is even capable of showing hints of emotions such as kindness and infactuation. Nico can also be very persistant, which is something good in a hero, but can also be his newest fatal flaw. Appearance Nico is described to have dark hair and cold brown eyes. He has olive skin and is often seen sporting either his airforce jacket or a black sweat-shirt. He is seen wearing torn up black jeans and a pair of converse. His sword is eyes still retain a hint of glass almost like he had visited a place beyond death. Nico is often discribed as ominous and dark, but some people consider him to be charming and good looking. Its unknown why, but does seem to also retain a cheerful smile. Relationships Friends Percy Jackson The two have a brother-like relationship, with Nico at times showing to have a realy unique way to ticking Percy off. Its assumed that they both care about each other's well being and are shown to have a very close bond. Nico at first trusted Percy and befriended him enough to annoy him. Over time the two have had a bit of a rocky road of Nico feeling betrayed because of Percy not keeping his promise, but they still are shown to have gotten over it. Nico used to have a crush on Percy and admitted this to Jason Grace in the Mark Of Athena. Percy also seems to have ackonwledge Nico as an equal when it comes to strength and also seem to be very well at proving Nico wrong, as stated in the last Olympian. "When you show up with an undead army, you're everyones friend." In The Blood of Olympus, Nico tells Percy about his crush on him and Percy replies with "I'm not your type...?" After this Nico returns with Will Solace. Family Bianca di Angelo He seems to have had a good relationship with her. Nico relyed on his sister for most of his time in the real world. It is shwon that she cared for him ever since she could remember. When she got the chance to leave him at Camp Half-Blood she took it, but Nico still cared enough about his sister to tell Percy to help keep watch of her. Its assumed that they did share countless moments of caring and lvoe. Nico seems to feel bitter over her death at first but eventually gets over it. He tired to bring her back during the time between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero, although its unkown if the Doors of Death were open or not. Hazel Levesque He seems to have a good relationship with her. Nico saved her, after his attempt to save Bianca failed. He decided to give her a second chance at life due to the fact that she didn't seem like she had done anything wrong. Nico also kept a watchful eye over her during her stay at Camp Jupiter. They seem to have a close bond, although she does see that he misses his sister Bianca. They both represent the both sides to their godly parent, Nico (death) and Hazel (riches). Gods Hades Nico and Hades seem to have a unique relationship. Its hard to explain on how they communicate, but they do at times have good moments. Hades seems to have a bully complex kinda like Ares and Clarisse. It is also shown that he does seem to challenge Nico at times. It took Nico alot of time to convince Hades to change his mind and help out during the Second Titan war. If it weren't for his cooperation the Olympians might've lost the battle of Manhattan. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod son of Hades, Nico is one of the most powerful demigods to ever live due to his status as a demigod. His siblings cause so much trouble that the big three made a pact after his birth that they were to never have demigod children again. Its assumed that Hades also influences thier powers due to him being a God of death. *'Fighting Skills: 'He is capable with swordsmenship without any kind of formal training. At first he showed more skills with power than in actualy sword combat, but over time he does grow to be a skilled swordsmen. *'ADHD: 'Being a Greek Demigod, he is capable of having natural born reflexes that keep him alive. Demigod Abilities *'Necromancy: 'He has power over the dead: he can silence, rise and even banish the dead. Its assumed that with this power he can do almost anything with a soul. *'Death Trance: 'He has Persephone's seeds which he can use to die once, in order to assume the position of the Death Trance. *'Shadow Travel: 'He can travel to any distant place using his own ability to congure shadows. Its assumed that like Hellhounds he can travel with the guidance of a grounding. *'Umbrakinesis: 'He can manipulate a small degree of shadows. Its also assumed that this is how he can shadow travel. *'Life Aura: He is capable of seeing any and all souls. He is also capable of causing any life aura to flicker upon having it acknowledge his presence. He can see when people are going to die because of this. This ability also allows him to travel through the underworld an know everything about it. Trivia *He like all of his siblings (Hazel and Bianca) was born around the time of World War II, its also said that technically Nico would be over seventy years old. Hazel mentions that she was only a few years apart from him. Its unknown if she meant by their appearance or their actual age. *Jason's sister and his were both apart of the Hunters of Artemis. *He is a Son of Hades, one of the big three. *His father told him about Camp Jupiter. *He rescued Hazel Levesque from the Underworld, although the time is unkown, only assumed to be sometime before october due to Jason's disappearance. *He is proclaimed the Ambassador of Pluto, by Camp Jupiter. *Nico is the most secretive character in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus seires, due to his manner of exposing himself. When he meets Percy he lies to him stating he didn't know him, causing Percy to get angery later on. *Nico found the Doors of Death, in the Underworld. *Nico also has a zombie chauffeur whose name is Jules-Albert. *Nico made up with his father in the end of Blood Of Olympus. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigods Category:Canon Character